


The Mission

by ogawaryoko



Series: Broken [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse of modern marketing, All Bucky wants is for somebody to tell him what to do, Why modern advertising is bad for lost and lonely Russian assassins, sick Bucky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>失去长官的Bucky迷失在城市中。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragontrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontrill/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148975) by [Dragontrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontrill/pseuds/Dragontrill). 



冬兵快要精疲力尽。

摇摇晃晃地离开岸上的男人，他都没想明白自己怎么会违背命令的，他只觉得痛。头很痛，受伤的胳膊和肋骨也很痛。他全身都痛得要命，又不知道接下来该怎么做。他是一件工具。只是一件工具。向来如此。可河岸上的男人用某个他已经记不起来的名字呼唤他，说是他的朋友，不会和他打。冬兵忘记那个人还说过些什么了，但他没忘记那张脸，和异常悲伤的眼睛。他不知道自己为什么会记住这个，无论如何，他脑中一些在过去总是非常隐蔽几乎不起作用的，从来没有被长官控制的区域，把那个人的长相牢牢记住了。

那些区域，长官一直强调，已经凋亡了，消失了；他也从来没有想到过它们。

他忍痛沿着河岸行走，穿过树丛来到大路上。他得躲起来。他听见紧急救援队纷纷开往这里，所以他走到马路另一边再度缩进灌木丛。他艰难地在灌木丛中穿梭，双腿因疼痛和缺乏营养摄入而愈发无力。上次给他插胃管打进食物已经是好久之前了。然而他不懂得饥饿，同样，也不懂得干渴和疼痛。他就那样穿过了林地来到一处溪谷，然后尽可能小心翼翼地拖着伤躯爬下斜坡。

溪谷里有一根排水管，不断有冷水涌出，并且内径都够他钻进去。冬兵无视了逆流的水，爬进管子里。他已经浑身湿透也无所谓再被水浸没了。他本来就不该在水里躺太久，不过话说回来，他也本就不该让目标活下来的。

冬兵在一英寸深的冷水里躺下，放平脑袋静静等候。出任务时他理应保持警惕和清醒，随时应对危险和长官的命令，可今天是太过漫长的一天，是他首次任务失败，也是他头一回在长官面前表现得忤逆。

还有，他也不是睡着的，他昏过去了。

——————

他不知道自己躺了多久，不断流动的冷水使体温始终偏低，直到最后他发烧了。一整晚他都发出极其细微的呜咽和哆嗦，就算失去意识时也本能地担心被人发现。他应该听话，应该出色地完成任务，不说话，永远都也别多嘴。他得服从长官们，保持安静，即使被绑起来，扎针，或者被插胃管，甚至戴上那个让他的头剧烈疼痛到难以忍受的机器，也必须忍耐。

冬兵在昏迷中尖叫，飞起一脚，军靴重重在水管上踢出一个洞。水都流出去了，只剩浅浅一层而不像刚才差不多浸到鼻子那么高。

在他爬进水管的十八个小时后，河里仍有飞艇残骸和尸体被打捞出来，同时，Steve Rogers正躺在医院里，神盾局剩下的几个官员则宣布冬兵失踪，可能已经回归HYDRA。然后，冬兵醒了。

他迷茫地躺了一分钟之久，迷茫并非由于寒冷、潮湿或者疼痛，毕竟那是他早就习惯的感觉了；他迷茫地发现没有人过来告诉他该怎么做，没有士兵用武器对准他仿佛他随时会动手杀人。没有人修理他的金属臂，没有人发号施令，没有椅子，没有输液管。

冬兵看看周围，疑惑地想自己躺在水管里干嘛。他要回去报告任务情况，告诉他们目标怎么逃脱，否则长官会发怒。

目标是怎么逃脱的？一切都是混沌。他连任务到底是什么都不清楚了。

慢慢地，他从水管里往外挪。他的胳膊好痛，受伤了，肋骨也断了。他的脖子很酸，颈椎可能有点脱位。制服都湿透但他还在出汗，又无力，又困惑。他此刻不在最佳行动状态。他得进行维修。然后说不定会有人告诉他任务进行得如何。

冬兵爬出水管，他动作很慢，但尽量掩饰住了伤处走出溪谷。他兴趣缺缺地看向河中飞艇的残骸以及周围的人群，转身朝反方向走去。其他都不甚清楚，但他至少记得该去哪里报告。

他花了几个小时才走到。他一直躲在阴影里，避免路人注目，想办法不被电子监控拍进去。要做到这一点比平常来得困难，如果他能意识到这个事实一定会很担心——至少，他连心里那种异样感叫做“担心”都不知道。他不认识。

接下来他又花了十个多小时走到存放武器和装备的银行，路上他不得不停下来休息，让脑袋清醒一点，或者等前方的人走掉，不再有目击者。另外他还得绕远路，避开无处不在的士兵和警察。

他躲在小巷子里，四肢抖得太厉害，决计爬不上屋顶了。他记不清任务，所以又觉得不应当随便偷车。

但终究他抵达那家藏匿着他，将他冰在柜子里放了至少十五年的银行；不过这些事他是不知道的，他只知道任务完成后自己就该回到这里。

平时都有好些科学家、医生、警卫和一名长官在等候他。这一次他一瘸一拐地走进那个空无一人的房间，椅子还在中央，冰柜在角落，武器都靠在墙边。

冬兵发出无助的呜咽。他需要他的长官。不该留他一个人的。就算要遭受惩罚，他也从没有被孤零零地留下来过。

他呆立了好久，想要靠自己那受损的、长时间都没有独立思考过的大脑想明白这个状况。这是他的存放处，他的归宿。当他回来的时候应该有人在的。可是他连任务都记不得了。可能他已经忘记去完成了吧，没有完成任务就不该回来。也可能，他再等一等，就会有人来找他。

冬兵没有理会那把椅子。躺在那椅子里只意味着痛，意味着惩罚，再无其他。当他听话地完成任务，他就可以躺进柜子里，那是一片没有疼痛的黑。所以他坐进冰柜蜷缩起来，竖起膝盖。他身上比预料中还要痛。不过他不觉得焦虑，只是闭上眼睛，无意识地，再一次睡着了。

——————

两天后，Steve已经出院，检查结果完全健康令医生们都大吃一惊，并在墓地和Fury见面。这时冬兵又醒了，仍然孤独一人。

又是长达一分钟之久，他抱着膝盖缩在冰柜里，迷茫地看看四周。没有别人，只有他。

出了严重的问题。他觉得很难受，全身无力，身体也比平常更加痛。没有人在这里指挥他。他得找个人接受命令。

他不知道去哪儿找。他只是一项资产。他没有密码，没有办法登录网络，没有地方可去。HYDRA隐蔽起来了，他也该隐蔽起来，只要给他命令。

把这件事当作任务吧。几十年来，除了跟着某个金发男人跳进河里并拖他上岸之外，冬兵第一次有了自己的想法。他要找到长官，找到他应当履行的命令。

比之前进去时更慢、更痛，他从冰柜里钻了出来。他脑袋发涨，肚子咕咕叫，嘴巴很干，侧腰刺痛。他受伤的手臂肿起来了，手指都不能弯曲。他的金属臂嘎嘎作响，好像是有沙子还是什么异物卡在金属片里。

他走过地下室的医药储备和器材存放处。他既不被允许，也不明白要如何使用它们。他走过食物和水。只有长官才能给他食物，何况，他也认不出那些是食品包，毕竟这么多年都是直接给他喉咙里插个管子灌进胃里的。

他在身体能负荷的情况下带上尽可能多的武器和弹药。对自己发烧的状态不知所以，冬兵搞不懂怎么才装备了这么点就觉得腿软了，有一瞬间还害怕长官知道他这么毫无准备，会不会又发怒。他背上最后一支榴弹枪，拖着脚步走出地下室，来到银行门口。他的头发全被汗黏在额头。他必须找到长官。他需要命令。他必须有命令才行。

他摇晃着走出大门，来到明媚日光下的DC市中心，他走下阶梯，忘记躲避行人，在他们惊惧的注视下前进，这时便看见一辆巴士停在街角的站台，车身上涂着巨幅广告。

“乘坐此车可到达Washington DC商贸展销会！别犹豫！现在就上车！”

冬兵松了口气，露出蹩脚的笑容。

这个命令来得刚好。


	2. Chapter 2

巴士一个急转弯，犹如一条搁浅的自杀鲸那样撞歪四部出租车外加一部小型卡车，并把一辆兰博基尼底盘上的轮胎蹭了下来；那超豪华的跑车翻倒了，警铃大作，路边人们尖叫着跑开，等巴士停稳又围上去帮忙或者拍照。正巧应急门开启，乘客和司机往外逃，边跑边喊大家快躲开。

隔了一会儿，冬兵蹒跚着走下巴士，他用一把榴弹枪支着腰，百无聊赖地回忆起当年在中东开出租车的感觉，和现在仿佛很像。他摇摇头甩开这回忆，然后望向展销会。

“欢迎大家。”门上的标语这么写。“一万种商品正在展销中，并有免费试用。时间不多，别犹豫了！”

拖沓本就不被允许。冬兵也不管巴士了直接走上台阶，穿过大门来到一个休息厅，前方通往大堂的门口是检票处。他排到一对中年夫妇后边，那两人还在争辩出口会不会有人看他们试用装拿得太多，或者怎样谎称Tammy只有六岁以便免费入场。

Tammy站在冬兵跟前，抬头看着他。

他也看着她。

她停下挖鼻孔的动作，用那手指指着冬兵身上的武器。“都是真的吗？”

他点头。

“能给我一个吗？”

冬兵考虑了一下，给她一颗小小的闪光弹，还拍拍她的头。

“谢谢你，先生！”

“Tammy，我不是教育过你别和陌生人——”女孩的母亲回头看见冬兵站在背后。她尖叫得他头都痛了，但人群随之四散逃跑，倒让前面排队的人所剩无几。

“哦操，哦操，哦操。”售票处一个长满粉刺的少年吓得结巴，但出于那发自内心的英雄气节，他竟然抓起平常用来帮助家长寻找走失儿童的麦克风。“各位！请立即离开会场！有个疯子拿着枪和炸弹正从大门走来！是那个新闻播报过的桥上的男人！他会把这里炸飞的！”说完他丢下麦克风也狂奔而去。会场里顿时响起一阵尖叫。

冬兵叹了口气。他告诉自己，起码这样就不必花十块钱买门票了——或者成本更低的做法，是干掉那个售票员——他走进展销会场，里面已经完全没有人了。


	3. Chapter 3

十万平方公尺的会场。一万种不同的商品售卖展示摊位。海报，霓虹灯，PPT，视频，全息投影，自动机器人，芯片，全方位立体环绕音响乃至模型等等各种广告方式。这些东西到处移动，转圈，带着刺眼的色泽，刺耳的声音，甚至还有刺鼻的香气，高声地指挥着，命令着。

冬兵感到一片混乱。

“一旦尝试你就会爱上它！”右边有个电子声音在大喊。冬兵乖乖地朝那边走去。 （Alka-Seltzer健胃消食泡腾片）

“你知道那才是你想要的！”另一个方向有声音传来。冬兵就朝另一边转，动作更加缓慢，不晓得该往哪里走，该做什么。 （Cheese Whiz芝士）

“休息一下，”他听到这句话，“吃块Kit-kat。”

——

在SHIELD解体，并暴露出HYDRA已经渗透其中、乃至很可能遍布世界上任何一个主要政权组织之后，紧张的局势让人焦头烂额。

“太操蛋了。”Beth Wlisterson警员说道；她是这个辖区最年轻，资历也最低的警员，现在居然要她全权处理这次展销会的烂事；这都是托那些比她等级高的人的福，他们不是忙着从河里捞天空母舰，就是身为HYDRA卧底已经一起沉到水底，剩下来的大部分人就说着“他妈的管我屁事，我退休了”。

“你能重复一下刚才的话吗，警员？”一个精神抖擞、看起来开心得不得了的记者正试图将话筒塞到她跟前，后方还有摄像师一路拍摄直播。

绝不要说任何能被媒体抓住空子的话；她总是被这么教导着。小心维护警察的声望。要语焉不详又彬彬有礼，要时刻地、反复地将媒体推到高层那儿，让他们去采访上头的人。那些人知道该说什么。

好吧。现在Beth是老大，她想说什么，就说什么。

“太操蛋了。”Beth重复道。

这句话成为了年度直播的金句。

——

Kit-kat吃起来好像裹着棕色粉末的砂纸。冬兵按照指示大口咀嚼，食物残渣弄了一身。这是他七十年来第一次进食固体食物，而且周围也没有“咀嚼时请闭上嘴”的标语。

巧克力棒貌似对一个消化系统已经退化的人来说不是什么好选择，冬兵的肚子很响地咕噜了一阵，然后再也忍不住全部吐了出来。

“不要挤压CHARMIN。”他看见这条警告。 （Charmin卫生纸）

——————


	4. Chapter 4

冬兵真的开始想念那把椅子了。至少那时他身上只有头在痛。现在，全身都痛得不行，又发烧，又想吐，头痛欲裂，胃也很难受；他的左臂肿胀刺痛，肋部简直苦不堪言。印象里他觉得自己从来没有这么惨过，抑或是HYDRA大发善心，让他忘记了呢？

“和ALLSTATE在一起，享受关爱。”旁边有个摊位附和道。 （ALLSTATE保险公司）

他吃力地往前走，象一块面包不时掉落碎屑一样，不时有武器滑落下来。他晃晃悠悠地穿行在货摊组成的迷宫里，没有注意武器的遗失，已经全然不知所措。

“今天你想去哪里？”某个彩色标志上写着。他咕哝着不成句的回答，拖着脚步走向医疗美容区——他只想赶在大吐特吐第二次之前离开充斥食物香味的地方。 （微软）

结果，他闻到了香水味。至少那味道不是特别地催吐了，何况他鼻子塞得越来越厉害，也闻不出多少。他慢慢侧身从一个满是荧光指甲油的货摊前走过，突然，一台造型别致的电脑上跳出一个女人图像，他立刻摆出战斗姿势。

“早安，客人！”她的音量足够周围三千个人听见，也就是差不多要把冬兵的耳朵都震聋了，“让我告诉你本季最重要的流行趋势！黑色已经过时了！”

Bucky把一根金属手指塞进耳朵里，看着自己的制服。

“你需要色彩！”全息影像尖叫道，“明亮、鲜艳的色彩，展示你的与众不同，你的欢乐！让全世界知道你的内在是个怎样的女人！”

她居然朝他靠过来，张开胳膊仿佛要拥抱他“内在的女人”，冬兵后退，踩到身后一个摊位前方铺设的地垫，武器们哐当哐当，好像一串能杀人的风铃。

“恭喜你！”另一个声音响起来，“你患有病理性肥胖！”

——

当面临危险时，官方人员的惯常做法，就是俗话说的“推卸责任”；基于这一准则Beth警员致电复仇者寻求帮助。那个兴奋不已的记者甚至还把手机借给她，说反正自己可以为长途话费提交报销申请。复仇者的联络方式不在电话黄页上，但网上能查到纽约Stark大厦的总机。Beth费尽口舌说服接线员相信事关重大，直接给她转到Tony Stark那里。

她听见一个语音留言。

“你好，我是Tony Stark。我可能有空，也可能没空，就算有空也得先甄选来电。如果你想找Stark企业，请挂机后重拨，找Pepper Potts。我提拔她就是为了这个。如果你是Rhodey，请按2。如果你是美国队长，有十分重要连我都没法推脱的事，请按3。如果你是美国队长，又不小心在屁股里插了根东西拔不出来，就挂掉电话自己来一发吧。如果你是我的科学组小伙伴，请按4。如果你是Hulk，一个拇指就能把按键全弄碎。如果你是我的刺客小伙伴之一，不用打电话，反正你们也只是路过。如果你是Fury，这就不是我的电话啦。如果你是Thor，请按……多少来着？总之按下一个数字。如果你来找我要钱，要武器，要认我做爸爸，请直接挂机。感谢您的来电，这话是Pepper要我说的，好显得我为人亲和。总之再见。”电话挂了。

“呃。”Beth看着手机，重新拨出Stark大厦的号码。

“能帮我转接Pepper Potts吗？”她问。

 

——————


	5. Chapter 5

几小时后，当冬兵踉跄地从展销会的女性用品区出来，Beth警员正和那无聊的记者一起集思广益，探讨该用何种方式申请调动特警队。而Pepper则在怒斥Tony说自己已经不是他的接线员了，就不能换个更好的语音系统吗；至于Steve Rogers和Sam Wilson，刚抵达基辅，准备搜寻冬兵。

冬兵从“化妆的灵感来自于你”当中发现自己的内在美，并懂得了“穿上Jantzen你就是个美妞”——过程中，他弄丢了大半武器——之后他在一道丝绸护栏前停步，里面有部亮晶晶的别克轿车，他从车窗看见自己的倒影。 （Em-Cosmetics和Jantzen泳衣）

即使为了不能有别的想法而被洗脑烫头七十年，他仍然不确定那深褐与橙色交织的花朵样图案适合他。那是一条Jean Paul Gautier设计的高腰裹胸裙，长度足够遮挡他的全身。不过至少还有一条缀满闪亮饰品的瑜伽短裤在帮他御寒。

为了表示对Tammy Faye Baker的尊敬，他的眼皮上涂了厚厚的蓝色眼影，足以让过去任何一次化装都相形失色。假睫毛摇摇欲坠，不断把睫毛膏抖在鲜艳的玫瑰色腮红上。唇膏里不知道加过什么东西，弄得他嘴唇肿得好像泡泡鱼，头发则有头巾裹住，好多定型水弄出一个蜂窝样造型，估计连子弹打进去都没法穿透。

“美丽的，五彩缤纷的，你。”距离最近的一个美容品摊位宣传道。

“展现自我本色。”别克车附议。

冬兵叹息着艰难地迈步，拉扯着穿在身上有点痒的哺乳胸罩。脚上有双漂亮的Jimmy Choos高跟鞋，但他穿得真是痛死了。

——

显然，美国队长出于某种理由暂时不在国内，Bruce大概去了廷巴克图或者康巴，找寻内心宁静或者免费给当地人打流感疫苗。Thor去伦敦寻欢作乐。至于Natasha在哪，天知道。

因此目前纽约只余下一名复仇者成员——应该还在的吧，除非那家伙象Natasha一样喜欢神出鬼没——想当然尔，如果Tony必须去华盛顿DC和某个人形兵器一样的超级杀手对着干，鹰眼就也得忍辱负重和他一起去。

Tony穿着他最先进的盔甲飞到鹰眼所住的破房子，咚咚咚跑上楼梯径直走入。他的脚部金属盔甲大概把地板踩出好几个坑，希望Clint不要发现。猛地一推那扇写着“超级”两字的门，整个门就往里倒塌了。

正坐在沙发上看电视的Clint回头看他。

“混蛋。”Clint说。

“我也想你，Legolas。”Tony回答，“穿上装备。我们要去华盛顿了。”

“为什么？华盛顿出什么事了？”

Tony站定，掀开面罩，欣喜若狂地发现这世上居然还真有人，按Pepper的说法，比他更加“两耳不闻窗外事”。毕竟HYDRA正要轰掉半个地球时他一直缩在工作间里嘛。他可是很忙的。而且在Pepper冲他大喊大叫之后他已经知道了。

“你没听说？”他问。

“听说什么啦？我上个月都在拼命看神秘博士，想在新一季播出前补完。”

Tony笑了出来。“拿着你的弓箭，Robin，我路上告诉你。”

——

在纽约和华盛顿DC之间的某处。

“哇……不涨工资，不要啊啊啊！”


	6. Chapter 6

——————

冬兵彻底精疲力尽了，他在这里呆得越久，头就越痛。这个地方虽然有这么多奇怪的设备，奇怪的声音，奇怪的气味……却给不了他所需要的东西。没有命令可执行让他迷茫失落。

“需要更开阔的视野。”传来一条建议。 （拜耳）

他垂着头往前挪，鞋跟都快脱落了。那不可能。他是武器，工具。除此之外再无其他。

“我们从未忘记，你还有选择余地。” （英国某航空公司）

没有选择余地！他是冬兵，是资产，仅此而已！他唯一的愿望就是找到一个长官，服从他的指令。那才是他的存在意义，唯一的存在意义。不需要希望，不需要想法，不需要什么虚无的回忆里出现一个金发男人，微笑着爱恋地注视他。他是一件物品。只要服从并忍受痛苦。

“就是这样。你说对吗？” （独立日报）

他闭上眼睛哆嗦起来。

“走自己的路。”一个充气汉堡包表示赞同。 （汉堡王）

他会的。他必须走下去。

——

钢铁侠带着立体声外放俯冲而下，非常花俏地转了好几圈，摆出很有架势的姿态落地，可惜整个形象都被背后呕吐的Clint破坏了。

“喂！”

“就知道我早饭不该吃上个礼拜的披萨。”Clint打嗝。

一个表情惊恐看起来根本不该在这里当头头的女警察朝他们跑来，后面跟着一个很有活力的记者和一支摄影团队。

“你们是复仇者？”她惊呼，“感谢上帝你来了！铁罐侠！”

“是钢铁侠。”Tony纠正道，Clint在他后面笑得歇斯底里，“这位是小飞鹰。”

“喂！别那样叫我！”

警察激动地点头，开始介绍情况。记者在旁边添油加醋使之听起来更有B级片风味：整个城市陷入混乱，而见鬼的商品展销会是世界经济自由的唯一象征，那名将美国队长揍进医院的俄罗斯杀手正在里头大开杀戒……

“把队长揍进医院？”Clint倒抽一口气，“真假？”他看向Tony。“操，我为什么还会同意跟你来？”

“唔，那样你可以身先士卒？”

“滚你的，铁罐侠。”

“你们得帮帮忙！”警察哀求道，“你们是复仇者啊！”

见鬼的名声，见鬼的好心肠。可是来都来了，不把这事摆平他又超级怕挨骂。“给我们一点时间。”Tony对警察说，一手抓着Clint把他一道往后拖了几步。

“你想干嘛？”

“侦察一下，用高科技方式。”Tony掏出一块Stark平板电脑，没几分钟就黑进展销会的网络安全系统，调出室内监控。两人探头看着屏幕，研究起里面那位很要命的敌人。

……接着Tony回头朝警察竖起大拇指。Clint也面带笑容。“别担心！我们搞得定！”

——

“鼓起勇气！”有声音催促冬兵。 （勇气牌啤酒）

他皱眉，抬头看向返回路上经过的某个货摊。这里都找不到他的长官，而且在他标准中可作为“长官”的要求已经越来越低了。

“不要放弃那艘船！”隔壁的货摊又说。 （某威士忌）

他揉着疼痛不已的脑袋。他不想再听这些话了。太难懂了。

“最糟糕的状况是什么？” （胡椒博士）

顶上有天窗，不过地板下荧光灯亮着，所以也没人注意到上面。突然有一扇窗被打破，冬兵耳边满是震耳欲聋的电子吉他演奏声，还有一个男人拉弓搭箭，坐在一套金与红相间的俗艳盔甲上，降落在他面前。

“FCUK。”一个货摊咒骂起来。 （某名牌）


	7. Chapter 7

Tony掀开面罩，同时背后Clint也跳了下去。“好啦。”Tony开口，想将他准备的史上最具嘲讽性的台词说出来。

结果冬兵对准他眉间开枪。

“哇哦！”Tony的开场白变成怪叫，赶紧戴好他那俗艳色调的头盔。

冬兵糊里糊涂地看着手里那把刚从货摊上捡起来的Nerf枪。也许是他误解了“要么选它，要么什么都不选”的意思吧。

“哈哈！”Clint欢呼着，“你能再来一下吗？我要拍个照！”他掏出手机。

“滚，你个混蛋。”Tony说，着实恼火。他瞪着眼前一身女装的家伙。“你！”他气鼓鼓地叫嚷着，一根手指指着冬兵，已经在思考用什么更侮辱人的台词。

冬兵立即集中注意力。这是他的长官吗？

“喂喂，”Clint提示道，“我觉得他有在听你说话？”

Tony眨眼。他倒不太习惯了。突然间，他开始怀疑这个男人是否是记者假扮的，就等他说出些蠢话。“你。”他再度开口，摇晃手指。

冬兵用同样的姿势指着他，模仿他的动作摇晃手指。

Tony挑起一边的眉毛，观察他。

“你是在学我……等等，举起你的手。”他举起自己的手。

冬兵也跟着举手。

“好，抬起你的右脚。”他们俩都抬起右脚，“收回右脚。再……伸出右脚。”

Clint后退到能全景拍摄他们。“来跳段hokey pokey！”

“一边扭扭扭！”Tony兴奋地高呼，即便身穿盔甲也十分灵巧地扭动着肩膀和腰部跳起来。冬兵居然跳得比他更好看。

“你一定拍下来了吧！”Tony喊道，左脚往后踩，屁股也跟着往后扭。

“你当我什么人了？我已经传到推特上去了，tag是‘史上最傻帽的罪犯’。已经两千个赞了！”等到钢铁侠和冬兵开始跳Macarena，点赞数甚至突破两百万。

“我要把这个发给Nat和其他人，”Clint不停地笑，转发艾特了一堆人。“她会笑尿的。”暂停神秘博士来这里太物超所值了。

“接下来我们跳Limbo！”Tony情绪高涨。

“不，他现在这身衣服不行！跳江南Style！”Clint的电话响了。“咦是队长。他一定很喜欢我的视频。”Clint笑嘻嘻地按下接听，“你好呀队长！你看见我们逮着的神经病吗？他一定吃错了什么药……”

“如果你他妈再不把我最好的朋友送回大厦，再继续多拍他妈一秒钟，我就把你的眼珠子从屁股里拽出来！一旦我赶回来发现他身上有任何的擦伤，或者网络上还有他妈哪怕一张截图，我都会把你们开膛破肚扔进粪坑，你们这两个只配长在猪屁股上的脓包！我要让你们恨不得自己被HYDRA抓走洗脑折磨成这样！混账白痴下三滥！你们最好让Thor用锤子砸烂你们的老二！让Hulk把你们坐成肉酱！我他妈把话讲得够清楚吗？需要亲身体验一下吗？”

“是。”Clint怯怯地挤出声音。

“是，然后呢？”

“遵命！长官！”Clint生平第一次说这句话。

“很好！”Steve不是把电话挂断的，貌似直接捏碎了。

“Cap说什么啦？”Tony笑着问，他正试图让冬兵用脑袋倒立，“他笑了，对吗？”

Clint瑟缩着。“诶……不算吧？”


	8. Chapter 8

他的新任长官把他从那个有着大量标语和录播对白以及笑脸图案的地方带走了。他们飞得很高，从破掉的天窗里飞出展览中心，飞过周围人群。紫衣服的男人眯着眼睛骑在盔甲人的背上，冬兵则被好好地用胶带裹在一张毛毯里，让盔甲人抱着他飞行。冬兵可以挣脱胶带，不过他觉得没理由那样做。他和他的长官在一起。他会接到指令的。

过去他都没听到那么多愚蠢的指令，但刚才的那么多指令都不需他受伤流血就能完成。

那两个人吵了一路，争论着要如何逃脱惩罚之类。冬兵也不插嘴。如果他们要他保护，他会的。眼下他已经觉得很满足。身上还痛得很，他也完全不在最佳行动状态，但那两个人都没有因此而斥责他，也没有说要他坐到那把椅子上去。也许这次他可以跳过椅子，直接睡回冰柜里了。

他很希望会是那样。

——

到达复仇者大厦后他们进入Tony和Pepper的私人套房，并把冬兵放进自动化的高科技浴室里；Tony特地设计的浴室，专供他累趴下或者太过心不在焉连涂肥皂都没空的时候用。

“好吧，他看起来也不算太糟糕。”Clint满怀期待地说着，把Tony最好的威士忌倒出四五指宽杯。“我是说，他的装扮品味太差，不过看起来没什么伤啊。”

Tony，仍然穿着他盔甲里面的黑色T恤和短裤，很怀疑地瞥了Clint一眼。“Cap真有那么生气？”他的问话更加带有质疑意味。一般来说，美国队长越是生气反而越是能克制自己，有时候他看起来都快气炸了，却还克制得好好地。

Clint将威士忌一饮而尽，然后继续往杯子里倒。“我宁可在鸡鸡上绑根领带，赤裸身体去面对Chitauri和Loki，也不想立马见到Steve。”

“好吧……”Tony还是将信将疑，但Clint也不会整天那样夸大其词。事实上，虽然他的确很夸张，但都不至于表露出这样的惊惶恐惧态度。或者应该多了解一些情况。“JARVIS，你对浴室里那位选美小姐知道多少？”

“他的名字是冬日战士。”JARVIS立刻回答，“真名为James Buchanan‘Bucky’Barnes。他出生于1917年，是Steve Rogers队长从小到大最好的朋友。有一段时间他所在的小队被Hermann Schmidt俘虏了，他被注射Erskine博士的超级血清仿制品，由红骷髅的血液蒸馏得到的试剂。当时有许多人接受这样的实验，而Barnes中士是唯一一个活下来并被美国队长救出来的人。基地被毁后所有血清标本都随之消失。得救后，他成为一名狙击手，加入咆哮突击队，直至1944年12月，在进行一次抓捕任务中，他从Arnim Zola搭乘的火车上掉落并失踪。三个月后他被正式宣告死亡，追授勇气勋章。然而，有证据表明，在血清作用下他并未坠崖身亡，HYDRA特工找到了他，使用各种折磨和洗脑的手段，将他改造成一个完全服从命令的杀手。他参加了HYDRA二十多次暗杀行动。在任务间隔期他会被洗脑并冷冻保存，以暂停生理机能。他唯一一次任务失败就是最近，刺杀Steve Rogers的那一次。他非但没有杀了他，还在华盛顿DC的第三架天空母舰坠毁时救了Rogers队长。”

Tony和Clint面面相觑。“我猜，Steve已经气疯了。”Tony说。

“你说呢？”Clint喝了第三杯。世界开始变得模糊。

Tony若有所思地看着天花板。“你怎么知道这些的，JARVIS？”

“那是SHIELD解体时Natasha Romanov公布于网络的信息其中一部分，sir。”

“棒极了。”Tony嘀咕。他只希望没人把那个二战英雄和Tony的即兴舞伴联系在一起，不然都轮不到Steve动手，Pepper会先把他干掉的。

“另外，Sir，现在CNN正进行特别直播节目，将这段信息和你与Mr.Barton上传到推特的录像做对比。还伴随着一些非常不友好的评论，矛头直指向你。请问要听吗？”

“呜啊……谢谢，不用了。”Tony看着已经幸福地醉倒的Clint。“真好。相当好。起码我们还能告诉Cap，他的小伙伴没有受伤。”

“Sir，我必须告诉你，监测显示Mr.Barnes右臂折断，脑震荡，肋骨断了三根，另有四根骨裂，肾挫伤，伴随大量内伤，义肢还在不断释放震荡波。”

当然，绝对，显而易见是这样。操蛋的人生啊。“Cap还有多久回来？”

“不到六小时，sir。”

赞。那样他就有时间逃到月球去了。


	9. Chapter 9

Tony Stark设计JARVIS的初衷，是作为一个实验，看看真正的人工智能是否可行。当JARVIS开始表露出嘲讽性质的幽默感，便无异于打了那些说他没有感觉的人的脸。

他有。除了伶牙俐齿，他比任何一种AI都要先进得多。甚至连那些以真人为原型的AI都只能单纯地进行模仿而已。

JARVIS差不多成了他的心腹手下，只听从Tony一个人的命令，同时也对所见所感的人事物具有自主意识和看法。

很长一段时间，他只觉得主人很有自毁倾向，不过对愿意陪伴在身边的人，主人也很照顾很在意；比如Pepper Potts，James Rhodey，还有后来的复仇者们。他看着Tony逐渐改变，学会关心自己以外的人并以他们的安危为先。

不过有时候Tony还是会重拾旧习，而JARVIS已经基于自主意识——绝非Tony的教导——学会收拾他的烂摊子。所以现在当Tony正打包收拾行李准备去月球，Clint无忧无虑酩酊大醉，JARVIS就把注意力转移到Tony的实验室和里面那三台机器人身上。那三个家伙的智能程度和JARVIS完全没得比，不过他们可以移动，也会操作工具。

JARVIS指示Dummy，Butterfingers和You——三个吹着口哨欢呼雀跃的家伙——乘坐电梯，从实验室下到冬兵正在洗澡的地方。与其说洗澡不如说他只是站在花洒下面，耷拉着脑袋任凭水流冲刷，脚下的大理石地面晕染着化妆品的颜色。

Butterfingers率先进入那巨大的豪华浴室，钳夹着一个大工具盒。You跟在他后头踩着滚轮进来，捧了急救箱，而Dummy是最后一个，抱着他最爱的灭火器。

三个机器人，也就是三台装了轮子和长臂夹钳以及摄像头的计算机，在浴室里兜了一分钟圈子，嘀嗒作响或者飞速旋转，纠结着要怎么完成下一个指示。Dummy发出低沉的轰鸣，缩到浴室角落，Butterfingers和You却互相顶着夹钳决定由谁出手。取得共识后，You滑到壁橱边，撑起一把雨伞滑回来，和Butterfingers一起向JARVIS的感应器吱吱叫。

“Sir。”JARVIS对淋浴间里垂头冲水的冬兵说，“助手已经到达，请小心避免砸坏他们，否则主人将会十分不悦。”

冬兵没有反应，连头也不抬。但他听见了每一个字。主人。主人派来的助手。主人要比长官级别更高。他必须随时服从主人的命令。他的头和身体很痛，喉咙酸涩。他的胃好难受，鼻子也透不过气，只能用嘴巴呼吸。热水助益良多，可他除了站着冲水以外不晓得自己还能干什么。每次他回去都没有洗澡这一步骤，只要在长官用水管朝他冲刷时保持静止就够了。在浴室里他也只能做出相似的反应，并等待高压龙头浇过来的冷水和嘲讽奚落。

Butterfingers忐忑地冒险踏进淋浴间，一边测算外壳的防水性能一边在不直接淋到水的情况下最大程度地靠近那个男人。You跟着他，尽量伸长手臂，将伞举在伙伴上方。

冬兵还是没有反应。Butterfingers嘀地响了一声，用钳子夹起肥皂并小心打湿一个浴球，放到沉默的男人身上。

略微粗糙的浴球沾着滑腻的、香喷喷的皂液在身上擦洗的感觉，是冬兵从来没有感受过的。在他任务完成得相当、极其出色时，Pierce会拍拍他的头。那感觉就很好。当他的义肢导致肩膀肌肉僵硬抽搐而他无法自然恢复时，工作人员会直接用手给他按摩，缓解痉挛。基本上那过程都很痛，不过在痉挛好转而按摩还没停止的短短片刻，冬兵会觉得很舒服，很高兴，哪怕接下来就是更加痛不欲生的洗脑。

然而，这个感觉，这个感觉是全新的体验。冬兵没想到会有这么舒服。浴球擦洗他的皮肤是太过度的刺激了，让他全身溢满欣快感，让他比任何时刻都要意识到自己的存在。他完全没想过会这样。不该觉得这么高兴，这么舒服的。

他好像忽地看见一间很小的浴室。墙壁潮湿还有裂缝，窗玻璃雾蒙蒙的。这画面在他脑海中忽隐忽现，伴随着他的右手和另一只还是由血肉组成、此刻却已经被金属替代的手，这双手在搓一小块肥皂。

“别把热水用光啊！”他听见有个声音喊道。是桥上那个男人的声音，他救起来的男人的声音。那个说他有名字的男人的声音。

冬兵甩甩头，机器人被水溅到，发出尖锐的怪声。他愣住了。他明明没有动弹，怎么却跪在深色的瓷砖地面上了，流过嘴唇的液体也怎么是咸的呢。

Butterfingers犹豫着，分析着，丢掉浴球又抓过一瓶洗发水。他战战兢兢地在冬兵脑袋上挤了一点，再放下瓶子，用两只夹钳揉搓他的头发，搓起泡泡。

这比刚才感觉更好了。冬兵闭上眼睛，无声地，在这久违的感觉中流泪，他的泪水不知不觉融在水中，很快就消失不见了。


	10. Chapter 10

Steve赶回纽约用了不到六小时。“我有个朋友的朋友。”Sam说着。所谓朋友的朋友原来是Sam在阿富汗时救过的战友的姐姐，前直升机驾驶员。这位姐姐开了一家商用货机租赁公司，同时，也像许多退役部队工作者一样，是个美国队长的超级粉丝。

鉴于上述各项理由，她十分乐于开着飞机直接送他们回复仇者大厦。大厦楼顶有很大的降落坪，可惜等到飞过去，她却发现还不够大。

“嗨，这货机太大了，没法在楼顶降落。”她回头向几乎空荡荡的机舱大喊。除了她的副驾驶员，飞机上只有队长和Sam。“需要我绕到最近的机场吗？”

“我不想在回来的路上花时间了，”Steve大声回应，“已经到天台上方了？”

“是，可我没法降落。”

“别担心，就这样绕圈飞一小会儿。”Steve按下按钮，打开尾部舱门。警报响起，狂风涌入机舱。

“你又要干蠢事？”Sam喊道。

“我不是向来如此。”Steve说完就连降落伞都不背，直接跳出去了。

“我操！”驾驶员惊呼。

Sam都快习惯这种囧事了，虽然习惯不代表赞成啦。他跑到舱门边，一边思念他那半毁的翅膀一边抄起降落伞背好。他们就快见到那个弄坏他翅膀的人了。Sam觉得自己永远不会忘记看到视频那一瞬间Steve的表情。如果Sam不知道那个人曾遭受洗脑，曾被剥夺一切，他也会觉得很好笑，不过即使那样，Steve狂怒的表情也会让他笑不出来。Sam试图在回程路上安抚他，可Steve只是不停地看手机，看着网上非但有那段录像，更被挖出当年Bucky被HYDRA洗脑电击的片段。从七十年前到一周之前，Bucky在许多不同的地方遭受同样的折磨，发出同样的尖叫，这些视频完全无法让Steve冷静。视频底下的评论也让他几乎要杀人。

从飞机里往外跳那种惊心动魄感仍未完全消失。他们在Stark大厦上方一百英尺，足够那位超级战士跳出去，不过对于Sam则距离太短，根本不用想就知道没可能安全降落。他是个低空跳伞爱好者没错，可这也太近了，他又没有合适装备来冒这样的险。

他选择朝大厦的侧面下降，一路上小心着风向和涡流，还有电线的阻挠。最终他弯曲膝盖缓冲重力落到地上，还正对了大门，Sam决定自己应该获得一个降落伞大师的称号。

他卷起降落伞顺便让一大群游客拍照，这时有个看起来很老土的男人下了计程车。

“你在干嘛？”男人问。

Sam脑海里飞过无数种轻浮的戏谑的玩笑式的回答，不过他还在担心Steve，没法开玩笑。“啊，我是和Steve Rogers一起来的，就是，美国队长？我也算是个复仇者吧。”

男人的眉毛几乎飞到乱糟糟的刘海里。“真的？”他说。

——

Tony在最后一刻决定一起带上Clint逃命。“你这该死的混蛋，醉鬼。”他嘟囔道，拖着Clint走。Clint半醉半醒，吵着还要喝，说反正会没命的干脆醉死算了。

“你不会死的，”Tony说，“别再继续喝我最值钱的威士忌就好。”他们要去度个小假，时间呢，就等到Steve冷静下来，想起他们还是队友好了。应该只要几个月，或者突然地球再度遭受危机之类。

他拖着咯咯直笑的弓箭手来到电梯前，按了开关。电梯门打开，Tony一切计划皆化为泡影，Steve冲出电梯，气势汹汹地，义正词严地。

“你们这是打算去哪儿？”他怒吼。

——

Bruce Banner是个非常不错的人。Sam觉着他应该是在复仇者中担当科学家角色的，毕竟他看起来不像能一口气跑过几条马路的样子。Bruce从第三世界回来的时机也太完美，因为他的通行权可以出入Stark大厦私人区域。

“谢谢你没把我当HYDRA的人。”乘坐着直达顶楼的电梯，Sam说，“我保证不会做什么坏事的。”

“不管你干什么，我应该都没事儿。”Bruce淡定微笑。

电梯停下了，一开门就传来一片喧哗叫嚷。

“你们在想什么？”Steve正以最大音量怒吼。Sam和Bruce交换一个眼神，赶紧跑出去。

“想？”Tony吼回去，显然脾气也上来了，“我该想什么？我接到电话要去解决一个超级杀手，结果那家伙居然是个嗑嗨了药的异装癖！我该怎么做？把他揍一顿？”

“你不该让他成为公众的笑点！他是我的朋友！”

“我又不知道！”Tony尖叫，听起来甚至比Steve还生气，“我又没空把Nat公开的资料看完，我又不知道HYDRA是把你的小情人改造成杀人机器！”

“各位，”他们听见Clint的呻吟，“我头痛……”

Bruce和Sam在一间大的起居室门口停下脚步，看见Steve和Tony吵得几乎面贴面。Sam从没在新闻以外的地方看见过Tony Stark。Steve已经足够让大部分的人显得矮小，轮到Stark，就堪称迷你了。被逼到角落的Stark显然打定主意决不退缩。

“我是不是应该有点回旋余地啊！”Stark继续道，“我把他带过来了，要是我早知道他是个古董级杀手，那么不管他给自己穿了什么衣服，我也决计不会把他带回来，带到Pepper住的地方！”

“他还是Bucky Barnes！”Steve燃烧着和天空母舰上差点害他丧命时同样热烈的爱。

“他是冬日战士！”

Bruce走过去了，Sam嫉妒他的冷静。“他现在在哪？”

两人齐齐回头看他。“噢，”Stark说，“我不太清楚？”

“你把他带回来又随便一丢？”Steve怒斥，“你在想什么？”

“哈，我还真不知道，大概只顾着想躲开你的臭脾气吧？”

Bruce摇头。“JARVIS，冬兵在哪里？”

“他正在Master Stark的私人套房，sir。”JARVI说，“在客厅。”

Steve转身直奔而去，Sam估摸那应该就是Stark的房间了。他还朝Sam点点头，后者急忙跟上。其他人也唉声叹气地走来。

“他不能呆在这里，”Stark说，“我可不让一个精神错乱的杀手留在我家。”

“我们立刻就走。”Steve咬牙道。

“放松，Steve，”Sam安慰他，“冷静，不要被怒气冲昏头做出不顾后果的事。”

“他根本不在乎Bucky，Sam。”

Sam耸肩。“因为他不认识他。”没人认识他，确切地说连Steve都不认识他了。在Sam看来Stark有几点说得很对。就算曾把Steve从河里捞上来，冬兵对他们而言仍只是敌人而已。如果今天能有什么让他改变看法，才叫人惊奇。

结果证明Sam今天会大吃一惊。

——

Tony Stark的卧室里有一扇宽大的拱门，外面放着桌椅。很显然是供人吃一顿安静的早餐同时俯瞰整座城市的。风景固然华美壮观，房间本身倒相对有些小，有些温馨。

冬兵就垂着头坐在小桌旁的一张椅子里。桌上放着一个打开的工具盒，一大包绷带胶贴。冬兵身穿一件十分柔软而保暖的白色浴袍，浴袍从他左肩滑下，露出金属臂和他身上一圈一圈缠满的绷带。右臂则已经上了夹板固定住了。

五个男人站在那儿，全被无视了；冬兵椅子旁边有一个机器人，钳夹着一把电烙铁，十分专注地修理着红星下方一片掀开的金属内的电路。另一个机器人则在他对面，正用勺子朝他嘴里喂汤。还有一个在他背后，耐心地梳理他的长发。

冬兵毫不抗拒地坐着，半闭的眼睛里有微光闪烁。他的手软软地搭在膝盖上，没有理会新访客。只有勺子递到嘴边他才张嘴，然后吞咽。

JARVIS正在说话，用温和的声音朗诵诗句。

Hope is the thing with feathers  
That perches in the soul -  
And sings the tune without the words -  
And never stops - at all -

And sweetest - in the Gale - is heard -  
And sore must be the storm -  
That could abash the little Bird  
That kept so many warm -

I've heard it in the chillest land -  
And on the strangest Sea -  
Yet - never - in Extremity,  
It asked a crumb - of me. 

五个男人凝视眼前的一切，他们好像都不知道该怎么开口了。等到JARVIS的朗诵结束，冬兵眼角的闪光便成为一滴眼泪，顺着他的脸颊不知不觉流了下来。

而Steve发出几近痛苦的哽咽，往前迈出一步。“Bucky……”

冬兵没有反应。那个给他梳头的机器人却丢下梳子飞快地滑到Steve跟前，挥舞着一个圆柱形物体。

“别，”Tony说，“Dum-E，你敢——”

Dum-E无视他的话，朝五个人狂喷灭火器，嘀嘀直响，一副愤然的保护者模样。

冬兵总算有反应了，他困惑地咕哝着直起身体，眉头紧蹙。“这个东西……进攻了……”他小声说，声音里全是迷茫不解，几乎听不见。

“是的，sir。”JARVIS轻叹。“我们也许只是工具，但我们也有自己的意志。”Dum-E赞同地亮起一串紫色灯光。

Steve从灭火气体里摸索出来，咳嗽着用手在脸前猛扇。他看着眼前这一幕，看着三个机器人，看着仿佛整个世界观都被颠覆了的冬兵。他咽下所有准备好的说辞，上前蹲在Butterfingers旁边。

“能让我来吗？”他问。Butterfingers响了两声，把碗和勺子给他。Steve舀起一勺清淡的，微温的汤水，眼里满载着所有的希望，送到冬兵嘴边。冬兵看了他好久，最终，靠过来含住勺子。

Tony骂了句什么，从You的爪子里夺过电烙铁。“让开，You，你修理电路比Butterfingers还糟糕。”Steve看着蹲下身研究金属臂的Tony，继续给冬兵喂食。

“真是一塌糊涂。”Tony抱怨着，轻而又轻地试探了一下里面的电路，大概连感应器都觉察不到，不会将刺激传送至冬兵的大脑了。“我得花上好几个礼拜才能把它修好。”

“那我们大概得再多呆一阵子。”

“这日子还能过嘛。”

门口，Clint双手抱着脑袋，看着他们。“啥，我们把他留下？”Bruce笑了笑，走过去拿起梳子，Sam则大笑。

“好像是啊。”

Clint瞥他。“等等，你谁？”

冬兵一直坐在那里，象是精疲力尽了，投降了；他接受Steve喂到嘴边的汤，接受他们的照顾。

以及，最重要的，接受这个家。

 

 

END

 

诗by 艾米莉•狄金森，《希望是鸟儿》。


End file.
